


Fire Cockblock

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [193]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a fire alarm cockblocks them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO: Don’t go inside a burning building. No matter how small the fire is. Unless the firemen tell you it’s okay, assume that everything inside the burning building can kill you.

Clint pushed Phil to the bed and made a show off taking his shirt off before descending on the man and recapturing his lips. 

"I’ve been waiting for this all day." Phil whispers in between kisses. 

Clint groans as a reply, taking both Phil’s hands in his and holding them down over his head. “Not as much as I have.” His free hand skates over Phil’s shirt, unbuttoning it as he continues to kiss his man. His free hand then finds a way underneath Phil’s shirt, mapping the solid warm flesh underneath his palm. 

Phil throws his head back and moans when Clint happened to pass by his nipple. Clint takes his chance and attacks Phil’s neck, showering it with kisses and occasionally sucking and biting on the tantalizing skin. “That’s highly debatable. Trust me.” Phil says as he pushes his hips up, grinding their tented pants together in a very encouraging way. 

Clint moaned into his neck and Phil did the same into the air. Clint’s hand managed to let go of Phil’s chest long enough to find the zipper in Phil’s pants. Phil pushed his hip up again, and this time into Clint’s hand. Clint smiled at the eagerness, taking Phil’s dick out in haste. Clint’s lips find Phil’s once again and-

The smoke alarm goes off.

"Mother fucker!" Clint curses the same time as Phil groans "Really?"

——

They wait outside the tower while the Firemen inspect the entire building. Natasha raises an eyebrow at both of their tented pants and smirks.

"Shut up, Tasha." Clint shoves her arm lightly.

"Don’t touch me." Natasha hisses. "I don’t know where your hands have been." She glances over at Phil whose ears looked like they were the ones on fire. "That goes the same for you, Phil."

Phil rolls his eyes at her.

Steve walks up to all them, looks at both Phil and Clint’s crotches and decides that looking at Natasha is less awkward. “The firemen says the fire is on the bottom parking level. One of Stark’s cars blew up.”

"What? How?" Clint asked.

Steve fought valiantly to maintain eye contact with Clint. “Firemen says most likely cause of fire was lightning and gas on the exterior of the car.”

"Interesting. Who do we know has access to lightning?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"Where is Thor, Stark, and Dr. Banner?" Phil asked.

"The last I saw Tony and Thor, they were downing bottles of alcohol." Steve answered.

"Ah. That explains that." Phil said, crossing his arms.

"What about Bruce?" Clint asked.

"He’s back in his lab, says the firemen are here and the fire is 40 stories below him, he thinks they can handle the fire before it spreads."

"And on that note, we are out." Clint grabs Phil’s hand and starts to walk away. "If you need us, don’t."

**Author's Note:**

> #the avengers are crazy#thats why they go inside burning buildings#but dont do it#you are not crazy#you are sane#you do not go into burning buildings okay#let the firemen do their job#when they tell you its okay#only then can you relax#ask them if its okay to go in now#if they say it is#only then can you go in#okay?#okay.#Phlint
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113065098921/im-so-tired-i-dont-ever-want-to-get-up-from-my)


End file.
